


Campfire

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: LU Linktober 2020 [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Campfire, Cello, Discord prompts, Gen, Instruments, LU Linktober, Legend doesn't have something for once, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), ocarinas, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Some fun around the campfire.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Linktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Campfire

The campfire crackled as Wild handed out rice balls and mushrooms. The smell was mouthwatering to anyone who came across it. Wind happily took a huge bite out of his meal, immediately brightening at the savory flavors rolling over his tongue. The Heroes laughed.

“Hey, Time?” Sky started, “Any good with that ocarina?”

The Leader laughed. “Of course, I am, Boy!”

“Ooh, are we finally getting a show from the Old Man?” Warriors grinned.

“Mind if I join? I can play some mad cello,” Legend said. Twilight grinned.

“In that case, let me get my fiddle.”

“Wow, it’s going to be a whole concert!” Hyrule laughed, sipping on the steamed milk Wild made.

“Do you play anything, Traveler?” Sky said, placing his harp on his leg. Hyrule thought for a minute.

“Yeah- a piccolo.” He grabs the instrument from his bag.

“Haha, piccolo, Picori, heh,” Four said. Wild just sat back with Warriors.

“Do you two play anything?”

“Nope,” Wild said, “I just know some accordion, and I doubt any of you have one.”

“Well- I might,” Legend said as he pulled his cello out. Wild raised an eyebrow.

“I can play some ocarina, a child taught me,” Warriors shrugged. Legend pulled one out.

“Need one? I have like 6 magic ocarina’s- you can seriously keep one.”

Warriors took it with a laugh.

“Damn, I don’t have an accordion, I do have a marimba- know that by any chance?”

“Nope.”

“Fantastic! I’m too lazy to get it anyways.”

Wind stood.

“Alright, you all got your instruments?!” Wind shouted. The choruses of yes’s made him grin as Wild sat back to relax with Four. The two grinned at each other.

Twilight placed his violin under his chin, as Legend put his cello on the ground, putting the bow on the strings.

“Okay! You ready?!” Wind grinned as he pulled the Wind Waker out. The Links grinned and nodded.

Legend started, playing low notes as Hyrule joined in with his piccolo. Twilight began with his violin. Time and Warriors joined in after, harmonizing with the wolfish hero. Sky finally joined as well, plucking the strings gently and adding a gentle melody.

Wild grinned at his family. Family.


End file.
